


Arkos- Master and Servant of the Capital Wasteland

by AzureGigacyber



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fallout, Anal, BDSM, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Master/Servant, Nipple Piercings, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 09:17:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12791475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureGigacyber/pseuds/AzureGigacyber
Summary: -Fallout AU-Jaune Arc is a dweller of Vault 169, one of the many bunkers to survive the Fallout of nuclear warfare. There they have a simple system to keep order and ensure happiness amongst the population; a Bondage based system in which couples would either be a Master or Dom and their partner would be a spouse and Sub. As such Jaune was ready to go on his own mission to find a wife and Sub to marry. That's when he meets former Battle slave Pyrrha Nikos take back home with him. Will these two truly connect and explore what other marvels and horrors lie in wait within the Capital Wasteland?





	Arkos- Master and Servant of the Capital Wasteland

**Arkos- The Queen and Master of the Capital Wasteland**

_**Fallout inspired AU**_

By Azure

 

-

War, war never changes. It can only ever evolve, for ages our respective kingdoms and nations have been at war with each other. All sides spent years pulling out the stops in their bloody conflict, then everything changed forever when the nuclear missiles were launched.

The Fallout happened as a result; acres upon acres of land irradiated into what we now call the wasteland. Mutated monsters came from irradiated animals and humans turning the outside world into a literal hell, but prior to the fall there had been the establishment of bunkers throughout the land to shelter people and protect them from the dangers of this now ruined world. These safe havens were known as Vaults, and each held a small town’s worth of a population of people to clothes and feed while under protection.

Unfortunately nothing lasts forever, supplies run the risk of running low and the dwellers inside run the risk of attracting irradiated monsters we call ‘Grimm’. These particular creatures were among the most feared of the wasteland’s inhabitants. They varied in shape and sizes but carried a universal design of boney spiked armor and glowing red eyes, their tar black skin made them out to be literal nightmare monsters, and what’s worse was that they attract to negativity like bees to honey. They can sniff it out and converge on a single location altogether if the lure of mass negativity remains for too long, effectively wiping out an entire settlement or even a Vault of people.

Therefore, we at Vault 169, established a means to prevent that as well as increase levity and decrease tension among our occupants. That means just happens to be the sexual kind, namely a ‘Master’ and ‘Servant’ form of BDSM system we’ve implemented among our people. Everyone would either be a ‘Master’ with a ‘Servant’ here and extensively sexual partners and lovers for life, there were no exceptions and everyone lived out their desires in happiness in spite of the world outside.

We’ve put this system into practice some time ago and have always been met with the success of uplifting levity, purging any tension, and relieving stresses of the people. Upon relief with their sexual partners production with our hydroponic food systems and workers operating on maintaining the Vault have always been optimal.

That is our legacy, but there comes a time where an aspiring ‘Master’ must go out into the dangerous world beyond the Vault to scout for resources, bring in sustainable food and income, but most importantly of all find a life partner to make into his or her ‘Sub’.

Overseer Ozpin of Vault 169

**-Part One**

 

Taking a deep breath and clutching his nine millimeter pistol in its holster, Jaune of the Arc family of Vault 169 prepared himself for the Wasteland and whatever it had to offer him. He had a lot to live up to, especially in regards to his own family, but he knew he would find his life partner out here in the Wasteland and become a husband and BDSM ‘Master’.

He was about six feet tall with blonde stylishly shaggy hair and piercing blue eyes. He had just turned seventeen a few days ago, gotten his Pip boy and a weapon for this adventure, and was wearing his Vault Suit with several patches of leather armor on it. Not to mention he had a bag of supplies and caps for the journey, he was prepared and thrilled, and a good deal scared of the monsters outside. But most of all, he was ready.

The large blast doors slowly parted letting in a blinding streak of sunlight across the area and showing the boy the visual of some of the wasteland’s ‘Nature’.

“Alright then, time to go and meet my future wife.” He said to himself and started walking to head out into the world.

-

A few hours later…

 

Now within a market district of a city run by what is called ‘The Legion’, Jaune found himself perusing various goods of the Wasteland world. From gushing in awe at weapons powered by various forms of energy, to being appalled by the meat of Mirelurks and Deathclaws that they sold. Nearly upchucking at the sight of a gutted Yaoi Guai, Jaune now made his way to what appeared to be a stage where an auction just happened to start.

“I wonder what they sell...here.” He trailed off when he read the large sign overhead that read ‘Slaves for sale’. He was told of this by the Overseer; slavery was common practice in the world now, if you were weak in any way and had the misfortune of coming across a slaver you were doomed to be someone’s property. It made Jaune sick to his meat, even more so than the Mirelurk meat.

Looking around he noticed many of the bidders looking shady and unfriendly yet ready to bid on someone’s life as their property.

‘Okay, now I really don’t want to be here. Maybe I should leave.’ He thought weighing in on deserting this sickening market, that was until the curtain to the stage parted revealing the current slaves for sale. Jaune looked back with eyes growing wide and keeping him in place.

‘They’re mostly….women.’ He noted feeling more than a little infuriated at this practice as he looked on at the poor girls.

There were at least five slaves up there ready to be auctioned off, one was a man that looked pretty beaten and battered yet toned enough and wearing armor that indicated he was some kind of warrior. The remaining four were all female, one of them being older; an ivory skinned woman with a slightly thick body and blonde hair wearing an eyepatch stood at the far end of the left side.

The standing next to her were teenage girls, one having dark elegant beautiful hair and slightly tanned skin, the one next to her was a girl with sandy blonde hair and fair skin. Both were beauties to be sure and yet they only wore literal rags over their private areas. It made Jaune’s heart ache at the sight.

“Do I get nine hundred caps for Gwen here? Or eight hundred and seventy five for Dew? C’mon people place your bids!” The announcer, which happened to be a Legion slaver wearing a full set of militaristic armor.

“I’ll have some of that! Gimme the blonde one!” One bidder yelled out raising his hand.

“Lemme have the dark haired cutie! I’ll pay one thousand caps for that piece!” Another bellowed raising his hand to bid.

Jaune grimaced and looked around for an exit so as to not be sick to his stomach, that was until he saw her; the last slave for sale. eHe turned his face to get a full view of her standing at the far right end of the lineup. A beautiful redheaded girl, whose modestly toned physique and set of ragged leather armor pieces combined with skimpy straps of clothing over her chest and hips captured his attention entirely.

“Who is that angel? She’s beautiful.” He mused in awe when taking in the sight of the redheaded girl.

Her hair was long and tied into an elegant waist length ponytail draping down her back. Her eyes were emerald green with similar color eye shadow, she had on an ornate circlet of golden metal around her forehead, but what caught his attention most of all was her face. As beautiful as she was it was clear to Jaune she held plenty of anger and hatred directed at her slaver and the people buying. Her firm scowl was a dead giveaway of that.

Like all the other slaves her wrists and ankles were bound by chained cuffs attached to the stage floor. If she wanted to fight back, and Jaune was very sure she wanted to, she can’t because of those.

“C’mon, people! How can you not want this lovely gladiatorial slave over at the end here?” The slaver host declared with forced exuberance and walked down to where the redhead stood and cupped her face as though appraising her before turning his face back to the crowd.

“She’s an esteemed veteran of the battle cages and longtime champ. I guarantee you won’t find a slave like Pyrrha Nikos!” The host declared letting go of Pyrrha’s face. “Not only is she a fighter, but just look at her voluptuous body! Perfect in all the categories of hips, waist, legs and ass alongside the benefit of sizably large breasts. Hell,  redheads, in particular, are very hard to find these days. She’s positively perfect in both fighting and perhaps even...in bed.” He snickered then flipped her boobs through her clothing making her snarl at him before he backed off in recoil.

“Pyrrha….so that’s her name.” Jaune goofily repeated with a lovestruck face, unaware that no bidder was bidding for her.

“You forgot to mention what she did to her other owners, ya jackass!” One random auctioneer called out making the host tense up and Pyrrha look smug. Some onlookers turned their attention to the random person shouting as he went on.

“Yeah, no one wants to buy her because she’s as visceral as a freaking Deathclaw with any owner that tries getting frisky with her! From biting their tongues off to pulverizing their genitals into mush. That’s why she’s only good as a battle slave.”

Jaune snapped out his trance and shook his head, missing all the previous information.

The host Legionnaire looked agitated and came back at the random voice.

“Why do you think I’m selling her then? She can only be a warrior because of how savage she is, if no one buys her, at a discount price no less, then she’s to be fed to the Deathclaw pit!” The host revealed resulting a mortified look of shock from Pyrrha and Jaune.

“What?!” Pyrrha yelled out indignantly at him only to see him scowl back at her.

“You have only yourself to blame, girl, for being such an animal of carnage. If you weren’t so hostile with your slavers, you might ha-”

“I’ll take her!”

The host froze in place when he was interrupted by a bidder, he slowly turned his head to see the source and noticed all the other bidders doing the same. In the middle of the crowd of bidders, some of them stepping away from him and creating space, stood Jaune raising his hand up with an eager and confident look on his face.

“.....er what?” The host asked, even Pyrrha was astonished that someone bid her. At the same time she was extremely thankful, but also confused as to why if her history being announced was anything to go by.

“I said I’ll take her! How much?” Jaune repeated looking brightly oblivious, he was also a bit nervous having everyone look at him. 'What did they say before I zoned out? Ah never mind, probably wasn't important.'

The host fumbled a bit then answered him. “F-five hundred and sixty caps.”

Pyrrha felt her eyebrow twitch that she was being sold at such a low price, but then her attention was focused on Jaune rifling through his bag to lug out a sack of caps.

“So….no other takers then? Last offer going once, going twice…!” The host counted and when no one answered he concluded with a hand pointing at Jaune. “SOLD! To the oddly dressed fellow over there for five hundred and sixty caps!”

Jaune beamed cluelessly and walked up about to hand the bag over to him, meanwhile Pyrrha watched with an uncertain yet resigned expression at what her fate was to be.

‘I’m spared from the DeathClaw pit at least, but now my life belongs to him perhaps as a soldier or a bodyguard or something else. I do suppose it’s better than before, but still….’ She eyed Jaune suspiciously as the host handed him her collar key as he walked him over to her. ‘What is his game?’

When he got in close and started unlocking her chains from the stage, Pyrrha kept eyeing him like he was secretly a pervert or something sleazy underneath that soft exterior. She would normally be tempted to attack him, take him for hostage, and flee this market after freeing the others, but the armed Legionaries aiming their rifles on her dissuaded that notion.

It was then that Jaune spoke quietly to her.

“I’m going to set you free once we get back to my Vault, okay?”

Once Pyrrha heard him tell her that in a serious comforting voice she felt even more confused than before and simply nodded.

“Alright.” She answered quietly back feeling something strange inside her once they met face to face. She couldn’t quite put her finger on it, but whatever she felt was oddly comforting and warm.

Jaune turned around and starting walking out the Slave auction stage. He had his right hand keep a hold onto the chain linking to her collar, it was something the host didn’t feel he needed to unlock until she was far away from here.

The crowd of bidders simply eyed the pair wearily incase the redhead tried something, fortunately for them they were out of sight in a matter of minutes with Jaune leading Pyrrha back with him to his home; Vault 169.

-

After about forty-five minutes of going through the wasteland on their way back to the vault, Jaune and Pyrrha kept occupied fighting off various mutant animals that crossed their paths. Jaune marvelled at her combat ability wielding only a simple melee weapon in the form of a machete, she had fought off a pair of Yao Guai easily and beheaded them both while he struggled to shoot out a Bloatfly from the air.

He was in awe of her, and Pyrrha was still uncertain about him, nonetheless they continued on together until Jaune reached the hillside entrance of Vault 169.

After inputting the key codes and activating the entrance the blast doors opened revealing the technological marvel of the Vault’s mechanized insides leading further on in.

Pyrrha was wowed by it, she had never seen a Vault or anything high tech like it before. Feeling a tug on her hand she looked to Jaune smiling gently at her before pulling her on in with him, for some reason Pyrrha didn’t feel wretched or agitated by an owner touching her. Normally she would’ve taken to beating them within an inch of their life if they tried to assault or do anything with her body, but here she was simply nodding when Jaune tugged her along with him playfully.

“C’mon, I can’t wait for you to meet my teacher.” Jaune beamed excitedly as they proceeded through the main entrance door while the blast shutters slowly closed from behind.

“Teacher?” Pyrrha asked intrigued as he led her in further. ‘I wonder what kind of place is this.’ She wondered while scanning around at the high tech marvel of the Vault.

-

Minutes later…

 

“You’ve made a poor choice.” Glynda Goodwitch scolded as she sat cross legged on her desk.

Pyrrha was astonished and flushed in the cheeks for two reasons; one being of what this woman’s outfit really was, and the other being why she was sitting cross legged atop the back of nearly entirely naked man wearing circular glasses?!

Glynda Goodwitch, apparently Jaune’s teacher, was an older woman who looked surprisingly young despite a given wrinkle under each eye. She had platinum blonde hair with a curled set of bangs draping over the side while the rest was tied up in a bun around the back of her neck. The more shocking of things the former gladiator witnessed was the outfit she had on. She was wearing a cupped BDSM master outfit complete long leather arm warmers, a tight fitting dark corset showing off her figure, silken dark stockings attached to a garter belt, and a painful looking riding crop held tightly in her left hand. Her choker held a pendant that bore a Queen’s crown symbol and piercing green eyes focused a fixated glare at Jaune seated across from her.

“W-what do you mean, M-Ma’am? I went out into the wasteland and did as you said; I found myself a sub.” Jaune defended while Pyrrha eyed him incredulously.

‘What does he mean by that? A sub? Where….’ She thought then looked around noticing a varied assortment of sexually purposed objects and outfits that were themed in bondage. Pyrrha paled when she looked back to the adult man with silver hair acting as furniture for Goodwitch.

‘Just where in the world did I get roped into?!’ She panicked as Glynda continued.

“You weren’t technically supposed to just ‘buy’ your partner, Jaune. You were to charm, tame, make love to, and break her into the type of relationship that flourishes around this Vault. Furthermore you were supposed to bring back supplies before you premature return.” Glynda finished when Ozpin, who was seated beneath her playing the role of ‘couch’ removed the ball gag from his mouth, spoke up.

“She is correct, Jaune. But no matter, you have found a partner now and as such you must begin your ‘courtship’ of her before everything else.” The sage like Overseer stated then glanced over at Pyrrha.

“Pleasure to meet you, miss Nikos. I am Overseer of this Vault, you may call me Ozpin.” He introduced courteously until a smack on his speedo wearing ass snapped his attention.

“I didn’t say you could talk, Delicious.” Glynda scolded in a seductive yet harsh voice. She then grabbed a buttcheek through his undergarment and squeezed hard. Ozpin bristled up in pain and shuddered in pleasure.

“Apologies, Mistress. I get carried away with introductions, but I stress it is important to go over the process with them. This is an unorthodox circumstance and Miss Nikos is unaware of all of it, plus Jaune could use this as a means to complete his training.” He added before placing the ball gag in his mouth.

Glynda sighed then turned to Pyrrha.

“I take it, Mister Arc wanted to free you, correct?”

Pyrrha nodded then answered back. “I assume this isn’t that, it is perhaps some bizarre other form of slavery? If so then I’m fine with it, more or less, for it is leagues better than where I was previously.”

Glynda shook her head. “It’s not slavery, but it’s also not as simple as setting you ‘free’ either. You are now bound to Mister Arc, Miss Nikos. As his chosen partner.”

Pyrrha blushed and the strange warm feeling came back in full force, she looked to Jaune and saw he was blushing too and rubbing his neck awkwardly. She was pleasantly surprised that it wasn’t the traditional form of slavery she was used to, but rather some bizarre form of a lover picking out his chosen….in a bondage themed community.

“Could I...ask for a thorough rundown on all this? I’m very confused.” She asked with an anxious smile.

“Certainly.” Glynda nodded then began. “We here at Vault 169 have a rather unique practice on survival. Under the constant threat of the Grimm creatures out in the Wasteland, where they are drawn to negativity, we put up a system to provide utter relief and contentment for our population. This is in fact the ‘Master’ and ‘Servant’ system, or ‘Dom’ and ‘Sub’, however you prefer. The sexual practice of bondage intimacy between Master and Servant is commonplace here, to help relieve stress and uplift positive moods significantly. As such we received no threat of Grimm from outside, nor tension and discord from inside, and have the added benefit of greatly increased production in maintaining our Vault’s supplies and infrastructure. There’s also the added benefit of having our people happy and healthy, with a steady population to boot.”

Pyrrha hung on every word believing it all to make sense in a strange unusual way, Glynda then continued.

“Most of our residents seek their significant other within Vault, but occasionally we send a scout like Jaune here to venture out and find one out there in the Wasteland’s shanty civilizations. This doubles as a means to gather info on current events, resources for food, and so on.”

This time Pyrrha raised a question. “If I may ask a question; are all the ‘Masters’ men and wouldn’t every Master behave like a slaver if they lorded over a sub? I’m just asking for clarification, I’m not insinuating anything insidious.”

Jaune hung on every word and pondered this too, he also checked out how lovely she looked from the side, before turning back to Goodwitch to continue.

“No, Miss Nikos. The number of Masters vary between men and women, there is no gender discrepancy here nor do we believe in the barbaric practice such as slavery. Our process of determining a master is surprisingly intimate and complex, plus we have more women as masters than we do men for reasons based on character.”

“At this Vault, we’ve practiced this system for years, and to determine a proper master or sub we monitor our young until they reach adulthood. This is largely kept a secret to them as the Overseer conducts the tests to factor whose appropriate for which role. The defining factor; Empathy. A true master must have it, it is largely prevalent in females, but we do have the few numbers of men that have it here. It’s not uncommon or unheard of in them, but the ratio tips in favor of women being the more tender and empathetic of the two in a score of seventy to thirty. A good master must never do anything to harm or damage his or her servant in any way, we are counting these as loving relationships after all. In conclusion, Jaune here was factored to be a master due to his kind nature and gentle demeanor, I assume when you saw you as a slave he decided to save you from a horrid fate.”

Pyrrha nodded letting all the information sink in along with the revelation that Jaune was essentially her ‘Prince Charming’ that came to her rescue.

“I was...sentenced to be thrown into a pit of Deathclaws because of my constant wrath carried out against all my former owners.” Pyrrha confessed stunning Jaune then looking straight in the eyes with a relaxed smile on her face. “I’m glad to see I was picked up by a gentle soul.”

Glynda smiled in approval and nodded in acknowledgment before speaking again.

“Well then, since you are in a sense ‘Married’ to Mister Arc I feel it is best for me to properly educate and train you two in the ways of BDSM.” At this Glynda smiled perversely and squeezed the crop handle in her hands readily.

Both Jaune and Pyrrha felt nervous now.

-

**Lesson One-Spanking**

 

After finishing up in the Overseer office Jaune took Pyrrha to get a fresh change of clothes and a shower, according to her she had been battling in dank grimy pits for a long time. Afterwards she came out fresh and feeling rejuvenated with a form fitting Vault Suit that highlighted her curves and hugged her body tightly. She was a little afraid of the first lesson of training however; which apparently was spanking.

Jaune noticed this and walked to her putting his hands on her shoulders comfortingly.

“Relax, it’ll be alright. I’m here, and while I have not undergone these actual lessons I’m confident we’ll ace with flying colors.”

Pyrrha snickered then smiled at him. “You’re surprisingly upbeat, Jaune. In this bloody and dangerous world I say that is a welcome treat.”

Jaune chuckled back and gushed with a bit of pride.

Pyrrha felt up around her own neck relishing in the relative freedom of no longer having a metal collar around her neck and being forced to fight for her life. As Jaune made his way down to Glynda’s training room with her, she smiled fondly at his back feeling glad he found her in that slave auction.

-

“Now for our first lesson…” Glynda began, wearing the same outfit she was in during the Overseer’s office. Even the whip crop was still in her hands. “...We will begin spanking, a good master must be able to do it well and successfully bring off their partner, it is also a trust building exercise.”

Glynda then turned to Pyrrha and gestured over to the now seated Jaune.

“Go now and bend over his lap, Miss Nikos. Expose your bottom before you do.” She firmly instructed.

Despite feeling uncomfortable about it Pyrrha complied and awkwardly unzipped her Vault Suit peeling it down to where her comfy new bra revealed itself. Jaune felt his erection stiffen inside his pants but tried maintaining a stoic face as she continued trudging her suit down her smooth perfect thighs to allow her rear to show. Down there she was also wearing a fresh set of panties courtesy of the Vault’s people in place of her tattered clothes from when Jaune bought her.

Reluctantly trudging herself over to him Pyrrha then placed herself over his lap feeling like an embarrassed child.

‘I feel something hard poking my stomach.’ She noted then realized what it was leading to her eyes going wide and her cheeks flushing red again.

Jaune gulped nervously and held down her back with his right hand while raising his left one up over her buttocks.

“Remember, Jaune. Keep your wrists locked and palm flat, no need to hit hard like you’re actually punishing her either. Just ease into it. Now go.” Glynda instructed.

Jaune raised his hand up high and brought it down at an even force upon Pyrrha’s unsuspecting, yet perfectly conditioned, ass!

Smack!

Pyrrha bristled up in mild pleasure and stifled herself from yelping out in reaction. Glynda noticed her body’s movements though, she knew the redhead was getting pretty titillated with slaps on the ass.

Jaune brought his hand back and up and spanked her again!

“Hmmmnnn!!!” Pyrrha moaned with lips closed trying to keep her moans from escaping. Though this was lost on Jaune himself, Glynda took pleasure knowing it took little effort on his part to make Pyrrha squeal.

‘It’s like it were destiny for them to be together.’ Glynda thought with a proud smile as Jaune started spanking pyrrha’s ass a little more rapidly!

Smack!

“Mmmmmgg!!”

Smack!!

Pyrrha mewled loudly under her breath again and undulated her body in intensifying reactions.

And…..smack!!!

“Hhaaahh!!” Pyrrha yelled out feeling her body tense up pleasurably stunning Jaune in his place, also arousing him further upon seeing her wear such a satisfied face.

“That’s enough.” Glynda called out with a wry smile as Jaune was about to raise his hand up. “I think it’s fair to say you have spanking down. Of course it is simple to begin with and as such not a complex technique, but it seems you made your partner a writhing mess. Your hand must be magic to her, Jaune.”

Jaune blushed proudly and averted his eyes from Pyrrha, who did the same as she got up off his lap, both were a little awkward around each other for the moment until Glynda brought out her tool for the next lesson. A whip.

“On to the next lesson, students.” She began then stretched the whip between her hands resulting in a loud snapping sound! Jaune gulped nervously at the object, but Pyrrha reacted differently.

Pyrrha was a little nervous at seeing the whip in her hands, even more so when Goodwitch handed it to Jaune. Her body started shaking uncontrollably, now catching the attention of her soon-to-be Master.

“N-no…! No! Get that away from me!!” Pyrrha panicked and backed into a corner of the room they were in, trembling and huddling in fear.

“Pyrrha?” Jaune voiced in worry as Glynda raised an eyebrow in curiosity of this reaction.

‘What is she freaking out about? I didn’t think she could ever even be scared…’ Jaune thought trailing off when looking at the whip in his hands. And so he put two and two together on the possible reason.

Pyrrha’s skin went pale for the whip brought back painful memories of her ‘initiation’ into battle slavery.

  * A young redhead girl was chained by the wrists against a wooden post while an aggressive woman with short hair and piercing blue eyes cracked the whip along her exposed back. Each lash came at her hard creating streaks along her skin and posterior, this had been going on each day she lost a match in battle cages. They weren’t to the death around that time yet, but Pyrrha’s punishment for losing her slaver money in the ring during wagers resulted in more punishment by whip. In time she got good and more visceral, especially with people, over time she was sold by her original slaver to another then another. Each one had been worse than the last and Pyrrha had been dealing with them accordingly, as such was mentioned at the auction. But still, that item and the memory it carried with it, went deep.



Her trip down memory lane ended once she felt the warmth of Jaune’s bare hand gently placing itself on her shoulders and pulling her back to reality where she blinked to now see his face.

“Pyrrha...! Pyrrha, relax it’s just me and no whip. See?” Jaune spoke softly and flexed out his hands showing nothing being held in them.

Pyrrha’s eyes returned to normal once she immersed herself back into reality and eased her shuddering body. Glynda simply stood from afar observing and carefully analyzing Jaune’s actions in comforting his servant, needless to say she was pleased.

Jaune continued and kept his hands on her shoulders pulling her close resulting in the warmth flooding her body. Suddenly her memories of torment altered into something else entirely; where instead of the original whip owner and her slaver, there was Jaune there instead. He held the whip and lashed , not her back in malice, but her ass for her pleasure. Again and again she felt the pleasant yet stinging clap of whip against her buttocks resulting in her smiling in stimulated delight in place of pain and anguish.

Pyrrha suddenly stopped shaking entirely and rose up keeping her hands around his arms eyeing him fixedly before finally relaxing.

“Thank you, Jaune. I don’t know what you did exactly, but just having you near me helps greatly. Whips are, or rather were, a huge trigger for me since my early days as a slaver.” She revealed earning a sympathetic and apologetic look from Jaune until he heard her giggle in mrith. “But now that despairing feeling is no longer there, we can continue on with the lesson.”

“There’s no need.” Glynda answered for her stepping closer to them. “I’d say he’s passed the test on impact stimulation, the other part of that exam was originally meant for the whip, but seeing an impromptu demonstration of his empathy with you is enough for me. A good master must have that trait after all.” She explained leaving Jaune and Pyrrha pleasantly surprised.

“But let’s not dwell on that too much, right now its onto the next lesson; Leather Domination.”

Jaune felt awkward now and a little aroused, but Pyrrha felt very eager for him to ‘teach’ her now that she’s realized her kink and banished her ptsd regarding whips.

“Well I’m looking forward to it.” She said.

**-Leather Domination**

 

“Now the powder should help with chafing, but overall you want it to be skin tight, like an actual second skin.” Glynda instructed as Pyrrha fumbled with pulling on the skin tight leather gimp suit for the lesson.

The redhead was completely naked now, with the exception of the leatherwear now covering her body. Once she got to the head mask she put her ponytail through the hole in the back and took a deep breath before draping it over her face that only allowed a hole for her mouth. Her eyes were covered by patches of small holes allowing her muffled vision.

Now her entire being was worn in a skin tight leather gimp suit that hugged all her curves and showed both nipples and cameltoe.

“Splendid, you followed my instruction to the letter. Now onto the next part.” Glynda said then turned her head to the side where a door separated them from the blonde boy. “Jaune! It’s time!”

After she called him out Jaune entered their room through the sliding doors to see a leather bound Pyrrha enigmatically staring at through the gimp mask.

“I can’t tell if she’s smiling at me or staring into my soul, Miss Goodwitch.” Jaune commented earning a soft giggle from the masked girl and a smack to the back of his head from Glynda.

The blonde woman then handed him the riding crop and a small saddle with a knowing look, Jaune took them into his hands and walked over to her. Pyrrha felt her excitement spike at the whip yet nervous about the saddle, but Jaune’s looming presence quickly relaxed her once he got close enough.

He cradled her face lovingly through the mask, he was still a little off put by it veiling her expressions, and then pulled her close by gripping his hands around her ass.

“On all fours for me, now.” He firmly commanded in a gentle manner.

Pyrrha was surprised he said with such authority and honestly very aroused by it, she nodded and complied.

Now going down on all fours she propped herself on her hands and knees as Jaune fixated the saddle over her back. She was thankful years in the battle cages had strengthened her body to bare hand wrestle a super mutant, otherwise having that thing on might strain her body a bit.

Jaune hopped on as though he mounted a horse, then reeled his hand back while holding the whip crop.

Smack!

“Mmmmnnggh!!” Pyrrha bristled up pleasurably in contact nearly letting out a sharp breathy moan until Jaune placed a ball gag into her mouth stifling her. For some reason she didn’t mind one bit.

‘Again! Bring it down again!’ Her mind cried out, and as though he heard her, Jaune brought it down again!

Smack!!

Pyrrha purred and bristled up more tensely this time for she loved the impact upon her ass! Jaune wasn’t too forceful or too soft, just right. She felt his hand come up alongside her face stroking her cheek affectionately, Pyrrha smiled through the ballgag and wriggled her leather covered ass suggestively.

Jaune grinned and instead of smacking it, he reached his right over to her rear and squeezed each of her buttcheeks pleasurably.

Pyrrha felt stimulated impulses fire off inside her body upon such contact with her ass, part of her mentally praying Jaune would take it even further.

“Not bad, Jaune. Now for the final piece of this test.” Glynda began then brought out something to give to him that Pyrrha wasn’t able to see. “Make her want it. Show her you mean business and maintain dominant superiority.”

Pyrrha was about to question what came next until she ‘something’ firm, round , and slighlty pointed wedge into her ass hole! Her eyes widened behind the mask and her body shuddered in growing pleasure as the foreign object burrowed a bit more into her anus! Her body titillated with bliss and she wanted Jaune to ram that thing into her ass already! She then felt the presence of his head leaning down next to hers.

“Let me know how badly you want it, and….beg for the whole package.” He voiced with an unusual amount of authority and presence that just sent arousing shivers throughout her body.

Jaune peeled off the ball gag from her mouth allowing her to speak while he slowly ground the plug in spiral motions inside the shallow part of her anus. It was agony to Pyrrha and she wanted all of it inside!

“Yes...huaahh...yes I want it all inside there! Please give it to me!!” Pyrrha implored with breathy pants.

“Please...what?”

“Please!!! Masteeeerrr!!” She hollered out finishing her sentence as her body craved the anal stimulation he was teasing her with. Jaune obliged her and shoved the rest of the buttplug into her ass with a fleshy plop!

Pyrrha shuddered violently cumming in hard spasms through the gimp suit once she felt the full volume of the plug wedged into her ass! It was a spectacle to behold for Jaune, watching her cum. After about a half a minute she finished and slumped breathing hard yet grinning satisfied.

Jaune smiled at her dazed face then looked back to Glynda.

“So how’d I do?” He asked then flinched when seeing the blonde woman masturbate herself with the handle of her whip crop grinding vertically along her leather covered mound. Glynda snapped out of it once she heard him and cleared her throat awkwardly.

“You made her crave it, asserted your dominance, and found her greatest fetish, which happens to be anal. I’d say you aced this exam.” She explained with a blush of slight embarrassment from being seen masturbating during a lesson. “Let’s move on to the final test; Complete Submission.”

Jaune nodded and got up off Pyrrha’s back pulling her up along with him.

“Remember, Jaune. This involves calling in your family members.” Glynda reminded earning a soft sigh from Jaune.

“Of course it does, this one is so weird.” Jaune lamented and brought up his Pip-Boy to contact his sisters and parents.

-Complete Submission

 

A few minutes later…

Glynda stood with a nervous buck naked Pyrrha in the shadows of a hallway leading into a moderately lavish dining parlor. The blonde woman placed a hand around her shoulder in a comforting manner when she started to speak.

“Remember, Pyrrha; you are completely his. You are Jaune Arc’s servant, lover, and chosen partner for life. Recall all that you have experienced with him for better clarity.” Glynda spoke in a wise hushed voice.

Pyrrha’s mind flashed through all their time together; from him buying her at the auction, to him consoling her and helping rid her trauma regarding whipping, to him riding her like a mounted beast and delivering unto her unexpected pleasure with spanking and whipping her ass. Most of all she remembered why it all felt so good, not just because of an anal fetish, but because Jaune just felt right. Everything about him felt so warm and protective with her, to Pyrrha he was perfect for her.

At that thought and reached conclusions she blushed heavily and nodded with a sweet smile.

“I’m ready, Miss Goodwitch.”

“Good, now go there and pass this last test.” Glynda said gently nudging Pyrrha to enter the parlor and ready herself for the final test.

-

‘This test is so weird.’ Jaune mulled as he sat on a chair in front of a table that Pyrrha, completely naked, placed herself over. Her legs and ankles were bound up, her wrists were bound in leather cuffs, and a ball gag was placed into her mouth while an array of dinner was laid over her naked backside. Her buttocks had a slice of steak on each cheek,  her lumbar region of the back held a moderate serving of macaroni, and her shoulder area contained desert that was jello with whipped cream on top.

Pyrrha herself was blushing like mad yet excited for Jaune to start eating off her, she realized this was what Goodwitch meant in telling her that she is his. She didn't mind a single bit, she was glad to be Jaune’s, in both this way and as a lover for life. She smiled behind her ball gag.

Around them were the members of his family which consisted of his seven sisters; Sophia, Trish, Margery, Julia, Lucy, Cassandra, and Rikka. All of whom were eating their own personal dishes off of their partners, which happened to be masked males around Jaune’s age wearing gimp masks concealing their identities.

Pyrrha wondered about this and Jaune answered for her while taking a spoonful of macaroni from her naked body.

“Thos are my sisters and their servants.” He mouthed chewing quickly then swallowing. “Yeah, they’re all Masters, which sorta gave me a standard to live up to.” He explained and Pyrrha nodded then looked to a mature blonde couple that happened to be Jaune’s mother and father; Juliette and Jonathan Arc. Both of whom were eating off their respective partners, which were a masked man and woman, this confused Pyrrha greatly.

“Oh that’s my mom and dad, I know what you’re thinking. Aren’t they supposed to be Master and Servant? Well the truth is, we have no idea if they are or were.” Jaune explained then Sophia spoke up for him.

“They’ve never been clear on that at all, they keep acting like it, namely with Mom acting like the boss, but I think that’s just them roleplaying. I’ve walked in on them doing all sorts of kinky things in the bedroom before.”

Pyrrha sweatdropped and Jaune blushed, that’s when both parents spoke up.

“Oh kids, don’t worry about the details. The fact of the matter is that we’ve birthed all eight of you and live as a happy family. Right dear?” Juliette asked turning her face to her husband who scooped up a spoonful of mashed potatoes from the bound gimp mask wearing woman beneath him.

“Yes, Q-I mean Honey. Also clean up that bit of corn on your upper lip.” Jonathan said equally as jovial and commanding.

“Of course, Mas- I mean Darling.” Juliette giggled and dabbed her face with the napkin.

Pyrrha looked back to Jaune confused.

“Yeah, we’ve never been able to figure out which one is the Master and which is the servant. I like to think they just mess with us on the details. Anyway, what do you think?”

Pyrrha closed her eyes with a bright smile and nodded while Jaune continued digging into the steak, incidentally prodding her ass and making her squeal behind the ball gag.

He then looked around at his siblings and parents, who all gave him a cheerful thumbs up at him and his partner looking perfect together. Jaune swelled with pride as he continued eating.

“In a little bit it’s the last parts of the final test, you ready?” Jaune asked excitedly and Pyrrha nodded with just as much fervor before squealing again when Jaune scooped up the bits of steak form her buttcheek.

-

An hour later Jaune was tasked with shooting out Radroaches in the maintenance floor alongside Pyrrha, who not only packmule the ammo and weapons, but also joined him in the fun. Both teens were laughing heartily as they shot up the mutated insects back to back.

Later, as another part of the final test, Pyrrha walked around completely naked alongside Jaune throughout the Vault. Not only catching the eye of many, but also the envy of them too. She did so with pride for she was wearing her ‘badge’ of proof of belonging to him.

She had put on a lovely necklace of bronze gold around her neck with a tag attached to it saying; ‘Sub in Training’. She wore it like a badge of pride, not as much as the marker inked words written above her chest saying ‘Arkos for Life’. She had another writing on her backside down by her ass on each buttcheek, one said ‘Jaune’s’ and the other said ‘Property’. Pyrrha had a funny time walking because she had also wedged in a small butt plug into her anus, making for a very pleasurable time striving alongside her Master. She had a mini-orgasm every time he slapped her ass.

‘I love this! I love him! This is the first time in all my life where I actually feel so liberated! Ironic that it came from this form of relationship set in bizarre rules, but it makes me happy knowing that we’re here together. My body, mind, and soul all belong to Jaune. I’l love him forever.’ Pyrrha mused in soothing warm revelation until she received another smack on her ass creating another mini-orgasm inside her.

 

**Part Two**

 

Now was the time, the moment of truth for the two of them; the Wedding day.

Blinking his eyes awake Jaune opened himself up to the morning alone in his own room with a yawn.

“(Yawns), ah, today’s the day….” He mused with a warm groggy smile on his face when looking at his bedside table to see the special ring and pendant bearing the Arc Clan symbol to give to his new wife and Sub.

‘Today’s the day we finally become man and wife, Dom and Sub, Master and Servant. Eeeh I can’t wait, I wonder how she’s doing with my sisters right now?’ he thought.

-

“Wakey wakey, bride to be! Time to get up and dress up for that big day with our kid brother!” Julia beamed as she stirred Pyrrha’s slumbering form awake from within her own bed.

“I’m up...I’m uuuupp.” Pyrrha groggily greeted rubbing her eyes and picking herself up while Julia bounced giddily in her scanty body harness outfit that left her tits and mound exposed. Pyrrha herself was naked as can be with the exception of a tesla powered vibrator wedged into her ass during last night, thankfully it was devoid of battery power.

The room to Julia’s room opened revealing all the remaining sisters, all of whom were wearing similar Bondage gear ensembles like Julia with dark lipstick, come into the room greeting Pyrrha like she were family. Last night was a night they got to know the fiery redhead, hear her dark backstory and how Jaune pulled her from certain doom. All Arc girls beamed with pride at their brother while they got to know Pyrrha better. In a sense they had all bonded like she were another sister to the family, and soon she literally would be.

As such they celebrated with a BDSM party last night where all the sisters taught Pyrrha their many secrets on a man’s weak points of extreme pleasure, by experimenting on their servants in front of her. Pyrrha learned much indeed, in more than a few ways from the girls, but right now the morning came and so too preparation was in order.

“Let’s get you fixed up and ready, Pyrrha.” Sophia warmly offered with her hand pulling her up out the bed to exit the room.

Pyrrha wore a bright smile on her face for what was to come, and she had Jaune’s sisters to thank for teaching her more ways to really bring her man off.

-

Now inside the chapel room of the Vault, which was surprisingly larger than most rooms, Jaune waited at the altar in a somewhat tattered tuxedo they had salvaged from a clothing store ruin. He and the other doms like his family friends stood beside him all wearing slightly tattered tuxedos as they waited. Unsurprisingly both his mother and father wore normal wedding clothes instead of one wearing a Sub outfit, which frustrated Jaune to the point of wanting to rip his hair out because they still wouldn’t hint who the hell the Sub in their relationship was.

The Subs in the room still wore bondage Sub gear such as body harnesses, leather undergarments, and ball gags, yet retained some formal etiquette by wearing bowties and top hats looking refined in a smutty sort of way. Still formal, but very kinky. No one in the Vault seemed to mind.

The slidings door parted revealing the white wearing Pyrrha hooded in a transparent angelic veil and a blushing smile on her face as she walked forth holding a bouquet. Unsurprisingly she too was wearing a bondage themed formal wear; she had on silky white stockings attached to a garter belt, a white leather cupped corset with a cleavage that made it seem her breasts would pop out at any moment, long white arm warmers, and a white leather collar around her neck.

Jaune felt the heat rise up to his cheeks and the rigidity manifest in his crotch upon seeing Pyrrha, he was sure she was aware of this and simply giggled. Behind her trailed the Arc sisters all wearing bridesmaid dresses and giving each other knowing winks on what was to follow.

When Pyrrha got up to the altar, the priest which happened to be Ozpin, started the procedure of announcing their vows. It went on for minutes until the priest gave the voice over to Pyrrha and Jaune allowing them to give their respective ‘I do’ statements.

“Jaune….you had saved me from my past and a grisly fate, I bear my heart, mind, and soul all to you for now and forever. With you as my Master and husband, and I, your Servant and wife. I’ll love you forever and beyond from this day forward, I do.” Pyrrha said resulting in various coos of gushing approval from the wedding attendees.

Jaune simply blushed and felt his heart melt at her words before beginning his vow.

“Pyrrha, I found you that day in search of my perfect counterpart, a girl I could take back home and introduce to my parents and our way of life. I knew from the moment I saw you, from the moment my heart beat loud and hard, that it was destiny for us to be together. From our journey back to our Vault, to all our exams in training, we meshed perfectly and found absolute love and bliss with each other. I am yours, and you are mine, for here on and forever in that I’ll always love you, I do.”

Another wave of mushy cheers resulted and Pyrrha was feeling the beat of her heart race after hearing his words.

“You may now kiss the bride.” Ozpin concluded and Jaune pulled Pyrrha to him, dipping her as he locked their lips together in unrestrained passion as applause broke out. Even though the Gimp mask wearing attendees couldn’t see very well, they still felt the love and admiration for the newlywed couple, so they clapped to join on in.

‘Wring him hard, Pyrrha.’ Juliette thought clenching a whip crop in her hands.

‘Ride her until she can’t feel it anymore, son.’ Jonathan thought readying the restraints and the butt plug.

After slicing the cake and having a slice each to themselves, Jaune and Pyrrha took to kickstarting their honeymoon in his personal bedroom while the wedding party went underway without them. They knew what was about to happen; a whole lot of debauchery, riding, whipping, and moaning between the Subs and their Masters that attended. The newlywed couple figured they’d rather have their special moment alone together and leave the guests to their own fun.

-

Both blonde young man and redheaded former cage fighter snickered excitedly as the former carried the latter bridal style into his room.

The sliding doors opened and Jaune tossed Pyrrha onto the bed as he started undressing, revealing to Pyrrha a dark leather speedo and spiked collar with the tag saying ‘Master’. Pyrrha bristled up pleasurably upon seeing him in such a way, she too decided to surprise him by peeling down the cups of her corset revealing her surprise to Jaune.

“Wha…?” His jaw dropped when he saw her tits, for all their large size and glory, have nipple piercing rings with the Arc symbol emblazoned on them.

“Hmmm, you like, Master?” Pyrrha purred with a bedroom gaze while sashaying up to him and putting her arms around his neck.

“Very much.” He responded and grabbed her ass from around her back with his hands eliciting a soft purr in Pyrrha’s throat. He wasted no time in leaning down and capturing her lips in another steamy kiss filled with tongue action. Pyrrha simply hummed in delight as she swabbed spit with her new lover and Master while he cupped her ass tightly.

After a while they broke it up and Jaune sat down on the bed beckoning Pyrrha over to his lap, she immediately bristled up in sheer excitement as she plopped herself over his thighs readily. Jaune pulled her panties down revealing her damp warm pussy, his hand feld up her around her cheeks then rose up high to deliver a firm smack onto them!

“Eeaaggh!!” Pyrrha mewled in pleasure after Jaune spanked her. He quickly reeled up his hand to deliver it again!

Smack!!

“Uuueeeaaa Yes!! More!!” She mewled with a screwed up face from feeling the pleasant sting on her cheeks.

Smack!!! Smack!!! Smack!!!

“Hhohoaaaghgh, Jaune !!! I love yoooouu!!!” She cried out after that spanking combo and thrashed about underneath his grasp with legs jerking and toes curling! Her pussy clenched down hard in sporadic pulses sending her juices all over his thigh and the floor while still shivering immeasurably.

After about a minute Pyrrha came down from her high and looked back to see a grinning Jaune as well as her reddened buttcheeks. Sparing her no time to recover Jaune flipped her over onto the bed and peered down at her now slick cunt with the aim to taste her, but he was surprised to see a clit piercing down there. He looked back up to a red faced Pyrrha with a questioning smile.

“Huh, that must’ve been painful. When did you get this?”

“It was to be a surprise for you, I figured I should the whole way with showing how devoted I am to being your wife and Sub. Notice the symbol on it? You have to look closeeerrr.” She said the last word musically and Jaune peered down to see the Arc symbol embroidered on the piercing’s small devot. He blushed and smiled back at her before pushing his face into her snatch eliciting a loud holler from Pyrrha.

“Hhhooohh….!! Yes!” She writhed and softly curled along the bedspread with her hands on top of his head while he ate her out.

Jaune was putting his earlier lesson of eating off of her to good use and ensured his tongue licked up every trace of her cum from her mons. Pyrrha was surprisingly sensitive down here, almost as much as she was with her ass, her writhing undulations were sure sign of that. He held the back of her thighs and glided his lips and tongue slowly and succulently along her pussy tasting every inch of her.

He was feeling his erection throb angrily down below as though telling him to put it inside of her already, Jaune had to agree, but he must first bring off his wife. He continued sucking and tonguing out her mound for a couple more minutes and decided to send her off by precisely nibbling on her pierced clit making her suddenly spasm wildly against his face!

Pyrrha tilted her head and arched her back as she came with a thunderous orgasmic rush all over Jaune’s face! Juices once again coated her inner thighs and pussy, along with Jaune’s jaw and cheeks, but he made sure to lap every drop of Nikos once she was finished.

After she came down from it she turned her head back to Jaune with a predatory lust filled gaze got up on all fours prowling towards him ready to please.

“Allow me to please you this time, Master. I’ve been taught some new things after spending time with your sisters, you won’t be disappointed.” She purred and Jaune nodded with a fierce blush as she arranged him to sit down on the bed.

Pyrrha slunk to her knees before him and inched her head along his thighs breathing all over his length heatedly, she then grabbed his shaft in her right hand and started to suck her lips along the crown of his dick making Jaune moan lowly in his breath.

‘Oh I’m just getting started, honey.’ Pyrrha thought and decided to use one of the things she learned from the girls. She inched other hand to his rear and slid it underneath with a middle finger extended and prodding his anal entrance.

Jaune picked up on this and turned his head over to Pyrrha with a scarlet blush, she merely winked and took action! She slid the finger inside his puckered anus making him groan loudly at the same time she took more and more of his cock into her mouth!

“Hhhaaa….!! Pyrrha!” Jaune moaned when feeling his body get attacked on two fronts; one being Pyrrha’s mouth now swallowing his length up to the hilt and the other being her finger wriggling around inside his ass for that extra punch in stimulating feeling.

Her lips closed tightly as she slurped hard on his length making sure every inch of his dick was met with lips and moisture, she pumped herself down as soon as his crown reached the surface of her lips. Pyrrha started furiously bobbing her head into his lap taking him deeply while finger fucking his arse!

Jaune mirrored her earlier rocking movements and gently undulated along the bed while holding her head against his crotch. She furiously sucked his length and coiled her spongy tongue around it expertly, the reaction she was getting from him greatly pleased her. It made her happy knowing how effective she was at it, she made a mental reminded to thank Sophia to teaching her with that dildo.

For minutes she continued with this and egged Jaune closer to climax, but she slowed to a halt because she didn’t want to pop his top just yet. She had other plans where he could channel that virility, Jaune did too, and so Pyrrha removed herself from his cock and slid her body up to crouch over his body with his cock aiming straight at her ass.

“In here…! Please!!” She begged panting in a very aroused horny state.

Jaune nodded with a smirk and grabbed her hips with his hands so he could guide her down onto his body. His cock aligned perfectly with her ass and quickly started getting swallowed up by her anus, Pyrrha bit down her lower lip with eyes going  a little crossed as she felt his large erect phallus bury itself right into her ass!

“Aaaahhh!! Hoooaaaa!! YES!” She howled as Jaune drove the rest of his length into her ass putting her on cloud nine!

Pyrrha sat straddled on his waist slowly swaying her hips back and forth as she adjusted to the filling sensation. Her face was flustered in a closed eyed expression of utmost bliss while she rocked her body along his. Jaune grinned toothily and reached his hands over to her breasts to gently tug on her nipple rings sending her into a sexual frenzy!

!!!

Pyrrha hollered in extreme stimulation and pleasure once Jaune touched her tits and piercings, as such she started moving faster and bouncing harder on his cock resulting in loud claps of flesh on flesh!

Jaune craned his back relishing this unimaginable feeling of bliss with his partner and servant, Pyrrha was bouncing uncontrollably on his dick with her mind going numb to pleasure of it filling up her anus! The tugging he was doing to her piercings only amplified that effect, thus both of them were in a heated chain of ecstasy together. Truly they were meant to be.

Minutes passed as they continued in their frenzied union! Jaune was beginning to get close to finishing, as was Pyrrha, and both of them knew it. The redhead decided to bring her husband off first and expertly ground her hips slowly in firm sawing movements on his meat pulling the skin of his cock with the muscles of her anus!

Jaune’s hips started jerking rapidly in response and soon he came! He craned his head back and bounced his hips up against her buttocks sending thick volleys of semen into her bowels! Pyrrha felt her climax hit her as well once she felt the cream filling of her ass continue along with one last nipple tug! She arched her body back and screamed out in ecstasy as she came from her pussy all over Jaune’s waist! Her body tensed and writhed again and again all over her master while he filled her up.

Both of them collapsed from that intense bout of lovemaking, Pyrrha was sweaty and breathing hard as she cuddled comfortably atop of Jaune’s chest. Jaune himself panted and felt immense happiness with his newfound wife and held her hands into his as they drifted off into sleep, ready for what the next day will bring.

“Huff..huff..I love you, Pyrrha.” He voiced slowly dozing off into peaceful slumber.

“Hmm, I love you more, Jaune. For now and always.” She voiced back closing her eyes and sleeping blissfully next to him.

-

“Now, you two will return to the Capital Wasteland, scout for supplies, liberate any other slaves that you feel must be saved, and most of all...have a good time together.” Ozpin the Overseer declared as he stood facing the freshly clothed and geared up newlyweds while standing in front of the Vault’s blast doors.

Both Jaune and Pyrrha were clothed in matching outfits consisting of Vaul Suits and armor modifications. Jaune’s was mostly centered around gunplay and ammo whereas Pyrrha’s loadout was focused on melee weaponry and close quick combat. One noticeable thing about Pyrrha’s clothing was that she was wearing a silver collar around her neck signifying her bond to Jaune as his wife and servant.

“Survive out there together, work together, and support each other through every bit of it. The Wasteland is a dangerous place after all.” Glynda chimed in while standing next to Ozpin.

Both Jaune and Pyrrha nodded as the Overseer pressed a button that started the opening phase of the Blast doors.

“Alright then, now onto our first destination. New Vegas here we come!” Jaune declared excitedly pumping his fist.

“I’m right behind you, honey.” Pyrrha added taking in his hand with hers, ready to face the world of this Fallout.

 

**End Chapter**

To Be continued….?

 

**AN: Whew, this one was another doozy, hope you all liked it.**


End file.
